Industry standards are oftentimes established as a means of insuring the safety of the installer and for the end-user. Presently, it is anticipated that the National Electric Code (NEC) will begin implementing regulations requiring all fluorescent luminaries to have a means of electrically isolating their components so as to increase the safety of working on them or replacing their parts in the field. This new provision is intended to make standard the ability to safely disconnect various electrical components from both a power source as well as ground or neutral wiring. This requirement is expected to apply particularly to fluorescent tube lamps and their associated ballasts.
As can be appreciated, there are many different types of electrical connectors that can be disconnected. They are all quite capable of safely de-energizing or removing an electrical component from a circuit (power or ground) so that it may be serviced in confidence. Of course, while proper technique does not condone any pulling of the wires to separate the connector, this may be exactly what actually occurs. Pulling directly on the wires instead of the connector is likely to weaken the connection between the wire and the electrical contact within the connector. In some cases, the wire is soldered or crimped to the contact, in other cases the wire is simply inserted into an insulation displacement contact or pushed into the connector. Such mishandling (i.e. pulling on the wires instead of the connector) can cause these joints to separate. Obviously, then, these joints can not withstand this kind of mishandling, especially repeatedly as would occur in the life of a disconnect. The consequence being the separation of the wire from the contact terminal thereby rendering the connector unusable.